


Snowed In

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Hyde and Licht are trapped in a hut because of a snowstorm. (LawLicht)
Relationships: Hyde | Lawless/Licht Jekylland Todoroki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Snowed In

“We’re lost.” Hyde had repeated the phase no less than five times. Like the previous times, Licht ignored him and marched forward. As much as he loved his stubborn determination, it would often lead them into dangerous situations like the one they found themselves in now. They were currently lost in the midst of a blizzard.

They flew to a mountain lodge for their anniversary and he hoped they could have a romantic vacation. Unfortunately, they couldn’t go skiing or play in the snow because a snowstorm started shortly after they arrived. Hyde was disappointed that they weren’t able to go outside but he told himself that they could cuddle next to the fireplace.

Then, Licht spotted a bear outside their window and insisted they go outside to help the creature back to its cave. He ran outside before he could dissuade him and Hyde chased after him. They lost track of the bear and found themselves lost. Between the falling snow and the thick trees, it would be difficult for them to find their way back to the cabin.

“We’re not lost. I know exactly where I’m going since I’m an angel. If we follow Mr. Bear’s footprints, we can stay in his cave until the snow stops.” Licht told him confidently. He struggled against the wind to step forward. The snow made his footing unstable and he almost fell but Hyde caught him. He wrapped his arm around his waist and steadied him. His body warmed him like a furnace and Licht instinctively leaned closer to him.

He looked at the trees in front of him but it was impossible for him to distinguish one path from another. The snow fell like a heavy curtain and covered the mountain in white. The sun was hidden behind the mountain so it was dark as well. They wouldn’t be able to follow the bear tracks to a cave like he planned. “I hate it when you’re right, Shit Rat.”

“It’s rare that I’m right so let me enjoy it.” Hyde chuckled. His laughter faded away when he looked down at the snow that reached their ankles already. “I have no idea how we’re going to find our way back to the cabin. The best plan I can come up with is to try to walk down the mountain and hope we find the hiking trail. This snow will make it difficult to walk though.”

“We can fly. Bend down for me, Shit Rat.” He ordered and moved to stand behind him. While Hyde didn’t know what he intended to do, he trusted him and knelt. He climbed onto his back and wrapped his arms around his neck. In turn, Hyde placed his hands on his legs to hold him securely. Licht pulled down his sleeve and held his wrist against Hyde’s lips. “Drink.”

“You have the sweetest blood I’ve ever tasted.” Hyde lightly kissed his wrist before he bit him. Through their contract, his blood gave him enough power to fly. He tightened his hold on Licht as he rose into the air. He hoped they would be able to see the cabin’s light and that could help them find their way back. Unfortunately, it was impossible to see past the curtain of snow.

Licht let out a sigh and rested his cheek against Hyde’s strong shoulder. The main reason he suggested they should fly was because he wanted to feel his body heat. For a vampire, he was surprisingly warm and holding him helped keep the coldness away. “Maybe we should call Kranz and tell him to find us.”

“I think your plan to fly back has worked partially. I see a building. Hopefully, it’ll be warm enough for us to wait out the storm.” Hyde told him and flew towards the tiny shack that was hidden among the trees. He could feel Hyde shivering despite the thick layers of clothes between them. He landed in front of the building but he didn’t let Licht go.

Hyde forced the door open and he stepped inside. He closed the door and Licht slid off his back. He found the light switch and turned it on. Skiing equipment and tools filled the single room so the building was likely used for storage. As he shook the snow from his feet, he said: “If this place belongs to the resort, we can’t be far from the lodge.”

“We should stay here instead of going back outside to try to find the lodge. There’s snow in my boots and my toes are frozen. I’m glad that we found a place to stay but I wish it had a fireplace.” Licht groaned. He sat against the wall and took off his boots to shake out the snow. Hyde knelt in front of him and placed his scarf over Licht’s feet. Tenderly, he rubbed warmth back into his body.

He grinned at Licht and joked: “We can have sex if you’re cold. That’ll warm us both up quickly.”

“You’re an idiot, Shit Rat.” Licht rolled his eyes. He placed his foot on his chest and lightly pushed him back. Then, he hugged his knees to his chest and curled into a ball for warmth. He felt something being draped over his shoulders and he turned his face to see Hyde’s jacket. His warmth clung to the fabric and Licht pulled the jacket tighter around himself. “Thanks But aren’t you worried about being cold?”

“Demons are coldblooded so it doesn’t bother us.” He lied. Hyde was cold but he was more concerned for Licht since he was human. He kissed his forehead before he settled himself into the space next to him. He wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him against his side. Licht leaned his head on his shoulder and sighed, “I bet you’re blaming me for being stranded here.”

“Why? It’s the snow fairies’ fault since they’re the ones who made this blizzard.” He lifted Licht’s hand to his lips and breathed warmth onto his fingers. Though he would often pretend to complain about the crazy situations his whims would lead to, Hyde loved the memories they had made together. He was happy as long as he could be with his angel.

“I hope Mr. Bear was able to find his way home.” Licht let go of him to slip off his gloves but then he took Hyde’s hands in his again. His body heat helped him stay warm far better than a fire could. More than that, he liked how his hand fit into his. Since he was a musician, he could tell a lot about a person from their hands. Hyde’s fingers were strong but also gentle.

“Shouldn’t you be more worried for your handsome boyfriend than a bear?” Hyde liked his childish beliefs yet he would always tease him about them. Licht hit his chest but he managed to catch his wrist to stop him. With a light tug, he pulled him closer so that he was laying on top of him. “I’m cold and in desperate need of cuddles and hugs.”

“I thought you said coldblooded demons aren’t affected by the cold.” Licht pointed out but he wrapped his arms around Hyde. He started to nestle into his chest but then he heard a thump outside. He wondered if there was an animal outside and he stood to let it in from the cold. But, when he opened the door, snow spilled into the hut. Hyde quickly pulled him away from the falling snow.

For a moment, they stared at the snow blocking the door. “It looks like we’re going to be here even after the snow storm stop. I’ll text Kranz to tell him that we’re here.”

“Well, this is a chance to spend more time together.” Hyde hugged him from behind and tucked his head beneath his chin. “I should thank the snow fairies for giving us more time together.”

“We were already planning to spend the entire weekend together.” Licht said and placed his hands over Hyde’s. “I just want Kranz to let us out so we can go to our dinner reservation. I had to book that reservation weeks in advance.”


End file.
